Graecia capta ferum victorem cepit
by Ranchel
Summary: En el 146 a.C los romanos vencieron al último residuo de resistencia griega, Corinto. Y qué pasaría si Mama Grecia y el Abuelo Roma se encontraran allí. Roma/Grecia. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em>Graecia capta ferum victorem cepit<em> – Grecia conquistó a su feroz vencedor.

_146 a.C_

Roma se encontraba a las puertas de la gran ciudad, Corinto. Todavía era joven, estaba en plena etapa republicana y su cuerpo había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años. Había llegado la hora. La había conocido años antes, cuando solo era un crio, y juró que sería suya. En su largo camino había conocido a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna igualó nunca la belleza de su amada Grecia.

- ¡Roma! – una mujer de cabello castaño, ataviada con casco y armadura le gritaba desde lo alto de las murallas - ¡Roma! ¿Por qué has venido?

Alzo la mirada desde su caballo, y colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca para aumentar el volumen de su voz.

- He venido a cumplir mi promesa, vengo a hacerte mi esposa – gritó con aquella sonrisa que más tarde caracterizaría a los hermanos italianos.

- No quiero casarme contigo Roma, vete por favor, diles a tus legiones que abandonen mi territorio.

- ¡Helena! – su expresión se tornó seria – ríndete, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que te hagan daño, no depende de mí parar esto.

- ¡Jamás!

Horas más tarde la arena se había cubierto de rojo, con la sangre de hombres, civiles y soldados, masacrados sin piedad por las legiones bajo el mando de la _Res Publica _romana.

Julius se encontraba de pie, ante la destrozada puerta de la ciudad. No había podido traspasar ese umbral, se había quedado allí, inmóvil, contemplando como sucedía todo. Miró a lo lejos y vio una figura acercándose a él. Helena se abalanzó sobre el romano; este dejó caer su espada y su escudo e intentó mantener el equilibrio mientras la griega golpeaba repetidamente su coraza. Estaba gritando y maldiciendo, supuso Julius, en griego, mientras golpeaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo que sus manos encontraran por el camino, y él la dejó, dejó que se desahogase porque sabía el dolor por el que debía estar pasando, y a pesar de todo la amaba, con toda su alma. La tenía clavada tan hondo en su pecho desde el mismo instante en que la vio, que aunque quisiera, no podría sacarla de allí nunca.

La abrazó fuertemente y ella se fue calmando gradualmente hasta que quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, agitada tan solo por el leve temblor que le causaba cada sollozo. Julius transportó su delicado cuerpo hasta su tienda con el fin de que pudiera descansar.

* * *

><p>El viaje de vuelta a la capital se hizo largo y pesado para sus cansados huesos. Helena se había negado a ser transportada en uno de los carros. Roma intentó explicarle que no eran carros para esclavos, sino para altos cargos, portaban un colchón, mantas, vino; pero Grecia seguía negándose, no quería que la separaran del único hombre en el que sentía que podía confiar. Así que Julius la subió a su caballo, ante la mirada atónita de los legionarios y rodeándola con los brazos al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las riendas se puso en marcha. Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino y Roma no paraba de darle suaves besos en el cuello, las mejillas, alrededor de la oreja; mientras Grecia se deja llevar. De repente alzo la vista.<p>

- Ya hemos llegado – le susurró al oído.

Helena siguió su mirada y se encontró ante las enormes murallas de Roma. Julius puso su caballo al paso y entró en la ciudad. Se paraba a cada poco para mostrarle los grandes monumentos que caracterizaban la capital mientras Helena observaba con indiferencia.

Llegaron al fin a la _domus_ de Julius, una gran casa patricia. Roma la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, allí la tumbó en la enorme cama y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició el cabello suavemente mientras ella seguía mirando al vacío.

- Helena, mírame, por favor – ella obedeció, tenía lágrimas en los ojos – no llores, no creo que sea tan malo vivir conmigo.

- No tenías ningún derecho a invadirme de esa manera. Dentro de unos años ya no quedará nada de mi cultura.

- Eso no es cierto. Me he vuelto loco intentando copiarte, me pareciste tan hermosa que… - Roma suspiró – es que no lo ves, estás por todas partes; en los templos, en la música, en la literatura, en el teatro, incluso copié tus dioses, cambiando sus nombres para que no se notara tanto.

Grecia sonrió y Roma hizo lo mismo. Cogiéndole la mano, la puso sobre su corazón.

- Estás en mi corazón, literalmente – los dos rieron.

Helena, cogiéndolo del rizado cabello, lo besó.

- Exactamente lo que yo pensaba – dijo Julius mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Meses después nacería Heracles Karpusi.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, y no os olvidéis de comentar.<strong>

**Próximamente****: _Grandes personajes de la historia de España_ y _Te sigo queriendo_ (un fanfic basado en Rusia/Hungría... raro eh?) este fanfic en particular lo escribiré en castellano y en ingles.**


End file.
